Prior Art
Conventionally, attachments for musical instruments are simply used for altering their tone sufficiently to obtain a special effect which is unique to that instrument itself, for example, violin mutes and vibrato arms for guitars. Few attachments alter the tonal characteristics of a particular instrument sufficiently so that it resembles an instrument having different tonal qualities.
In general, a guitarist of average ability is not necessarily familiar with the tuning sequence or scale positions of other stringed instruments, for example, a banjo.
The principal objects of this invention are:
Firstly, to enable the guitarist, who is competent only in the chord and scale arrangements of a guitar, to provide a greater variety in his performance by imitating the sound of a banjo.
Secondly, to enable the guitarist of any degree of skill to produce a banjo tone or the guitars original tone using only a single instrument with attachment and without the expense of purchasing a second instrument.
Thirdly, to raise the volume of the guitar by adding an additional resonator, namely the stretched skin of the attachment.